Angel
by Z. Ashes
Summary: For the last week, Rin has noticed a girl on his morning jogs. What will happen though, when she notices him one faithful morning? (One Shot)


She was beautiful. Not like the average pretty flower that you see while walking by a garden, or the rare rainbow that occasionally stretched across the sky after a rainy day. She was even more beautiful then that; those things couldn't even compare.

I paused from jogging, catching my breath as I watched her. It was just like the other days. She stood in front of the tree, looking down at the rocks thoughtfully. Her small coral lips were formed in a tiny, delicate smile. Her golden brown eyes eyes gleamed with interest as she scanned the floor thoughtfully.

I always admired her from afar, not daring to go and speak to her. Why? Maybe because she just seemed too unattainable. Too flawless and perfect. I didn't feel I had the right to even speak to her. But something always drew me to that area as well, where she stood. Childhood memories lay there. And now, this perfect petite girl did too.

I kept on watching her, studying her. The way she tilted her head, the way her wavy dark locks blew in the gentle breeze. The way she folded her small hands in front of her. The way her white sundress hugged her figure. Those golden brown eyes then were on mine.

I knew the best thing to do was avert my gaze, and continue my morning jog. I couldn't bring myself to though. She was just too stunning. She smiled shyly at me. "Good morning." A soft voice spoke from behind those tiny lips of hers.

Surprised, I didn't know how to respond. She bothered to even acknowledge me? I averted my eyes briefly, collecting my thoughts. Why did she decide to even talk to me? _Maybe because you kept on staring at her you idiot._

I brought my gaze back to her face, and I saw her body directed towards me, waiting patiently. I cleared my throat, waving casually. "Good morning." I was surprised at how calm and leveled my voice sounded.

She then glanced over at the rocks again, before turning her eyes towards my direction. "Do you know what these are for?" She asked, pointing a fragile finger at the rocks below her. Without much thought, I made my way over to her. She seemed a bit nervous at my approach, but I continued until I was beside her.

I looked down at the rocks, reading the words that were engraved in the rocks with sloppy handwriting. My eyes always met one in particular at first glance. The one that read Free. I didn't know it always happened, but I always seemed to see that one first. Maybe it was just a reminder of what had happened back then.

Still looking down at the rocks, I responded. "They were children's dreams and ambitions." I felt her eyes on me, but I continued looking down at the rocks. The silence stretched on for a bit, but I didn't mind it. It was a calm, peaceful silence. I very much enjoyed it.

I knew though, that I didn't deserve to be in her presence. The guys are probably waiting for me too, I thought to myself.

I looked up at her, her eyes curious. I bite my lip softly. It pained me to leave, but it was for the best. I barely knew her, but I didn't feel I had the right to know her. "I should be going now." I informed her.

Her face looked a bit sad then, and she simply replied with a quiet "Oh."

I hated that I was the one that probably caused her to frown. But the real question was, why was I the one that was making her sad?

As an attempt to brighten the mood, I decided to add: "It was a pleasure talking to you." I nodded casually, and slowly passed her, our shoulders barely touching. Even as I started to walk away, I could feel her gaze on me. Was she intrigued with me? Nonsense, don't be ridiculous.

I was about to break back into my jog, when I felt soft skin grip onto my wrist. I turned in surprise to see her, looking down at our hands shyly. On her pale face, I could see her cheeks tinted red.

"I-" She looked up at me and meet my eyes, just to avert them shyly away again. "I wanted to ask your name." She whispered timidly.

My name? She was interested in knowing my name? I watched her, a bit wary. I didn't know what to expect or what her intentions were. All the same though, I knew I couldn't deny her requested.

I turned the rest of the way, so my whole body was facing her. She looked up at my face, like a little child. Eager and waiting. It was very cute. I gave her a small smile, my fangs showing. "My name is Rin."

I saw her eyes look down at my mouth and before I clearly understood what was happening, her tiny fingers were poking curiously at my fangs. My eyes widened at her child-like curiosity and her boldness. She ran her tiny fingers across them slowly, a hint of fascination in her eyes. She then looked up at me, and quickly removed her hand.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed and apologized, blushing. "I just…never seen anyone with teeth quite like yours." She looked a bit embarrassed as she stared down at her shoes.

I thought it was adorable, the way she looked sheepishly at the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. It caused her to look up curiously.

"It's alright. It's usually a huge conversation starter." I told her with a smirk. I then asked her: "What is your name?"

A surprised look was then placed on her face, her lips forming a small "o" shape. She then smiled softly. Her smile made her face glow radiantly. "My name is Sayuri."

Her name matched her beauty. It suited her well. I noticed I was staring at her longer then I probably should had, so I broke the silence. "That's a lovely name." A blush creeped onto her cheeks as she looked away shyly.

"Thank you." She looked up at me with a small smile.

I then remember that I was suppose to meet the guys at Haru's house soon. I had to head home and take a shower first too.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I have somewhere I have to be though." I waved. "Bye."

I made my way to turn around again, but I heard her speak. "Um!" She blurted, and I turned to her again. She blushed when I looked in her directions. "Do you think we will see each other again?" She asked.

I looked at her, surprised at her words. She wanted…to see me again? Why on earth would she want that? The selfish part of me wanted to see her too though. I wanted to get to know her, learn more about her. Listen to her soft and careful voice.

I gave her a warm smile, deciding to tease her a bit. "If you want to see me again, then you will see me eventually." I winked at her and turned before I could see her reaction. I then started to jog away.

I would anticipate tomorrow's morning jog very much. Because I knew I would have something to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I have been watching a lot of Free lately and just really wated to write a one shot with Rin. :) I thought it would cute. :3 So thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed my little story ! :3 If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave reviews ! Thank you xo<strong>

**Z. Ashes**


End file.
